


A Simple Game Night

by The No-Name System (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Card Games, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/The%20No-Name%20System
Summary: Who knew that a simple game night could change one's perspective about their relationships?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	A Simple Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all, just a quick note! This pseud is one that is used for the plural system all the alters here are a part of! So while you may know our host and his writing (he's the one you know as shnuffeluv), you aren't reading his writing today! My name is Ethan, and I'm the one bringing you this drabble! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Ethan

Deceit looked around the table with a small smile. Patton was passing out cards, Roman was belting out some Disney song or another, much to Logan and Virgil’s pretend annoyance. Even Remus was behaving somewhat nicely for game night.

He had never been part of the group before. He had never _wanted_ to be part of the group before. But tonight had changed his outlook on that. Patton finished passing out cards and they began playing Go Fish. The banter was flowing freely, and while it might have been a dreary night outside the Mind Palace, everyone inside was content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actively written alone without other alters, so please be kind! ^-^;;


End file.
